Day of the Living Gelatin: Pinky's Story
by Boolia
Summary: Professor Poofenplotz has replaced all of the fine handbags in the Tri-State Area! Pinky's story during Day of the Living Gelatin.


Day of the Living Gelatin: Pinky's Story

"I'll just be outside, Pinky." My mistress, Isabella told me. "Phineas and Ferb are making the biggest gelatin mold ever in our swimming pool and I don't want to miss it! Bark if you need anything."

_"Arf!"_ I barked. Isabella went outside to join her friends.

I then heard a beep from my watch. I lifted my paw and turned it on.

"We have a mission for you, Agent Pinky." My boss, Wanda Acronym, spoke as her image flashed onto my watch. "Come to the headquarters so that I can tell you all about it." I barked. The screen flashed off.

I went on my hind legs and put on my fedora. _Hmmm,_ I wonder what my assignment will be. I don't get missions as often as Perry does.

I went to one of the houseplants that were on the table. I picked up the flowers and went in the vase as I put the flowers back.

I zoomed down my tube when I saw something with teal fur and a fedora whizz pass. Was that Perry? What was _he_ doing in my division? Did he take a wrong tube?

I didn't have time to think as I plopped down onto my chair.

_"Ah, Agent Pinky_." My boss said as soon as she saw me. "_Finally!_" I shivered all over due to my uncontrollable twitch. I was worried before I took this job that I wouldn't be able to get it because of my shaking problem, but Wanda said that it was all right as long as it doesn't interfere with my job.

I looked to the left to see if any other agents from other divisions took wrong tubes and ended up here. I was the only one in the room. I looked back at my boss.

"Professor Poofenplotz replaced all of the very finest handbags in the Tri-State Area with grocery and garbage bags. Go stop her!" I barked firmly as the monitor shut down. I then hopped out of the chair and went to strap on my jetpack.

Personally, I could do without all the pink in the room, but living with Isabella all of these years, I'm used to it and if Wanda likes it, I suppose I got to live with it. Plus, with Wanda letting me keep my job despite all of my shaking, it's kind of a good deal.

I turned on my jetpack and was off.

I burst through the windows of my nemesis's apartment. Professor Poofenplotz looked at me. I noticed that a lot of handbags were in the room. Professor Poofenplotz had two in her hands.

_"Ah, Pinky the Chihuahua_!" She greeted me. "I knew you'd show up. Like my handbags?" She showed me a bright pink one. "Here's a hot pink one." Next she showed me a purple one with stars on it, made from little white beads. "Here's a fancy one with stars on them made entirely out of beads." She showed me the one in her hand, another pink one but this one had purple swirl on it. She was about to show me the other bag in her hand with the sparkly fireworks on them when I barked. She looked at me.

_"Bored_ already, Pinky the Chihuahua? How rude! You never have a taste in fashion, do you?" She grabbed a remote from the pink bag and pressed the button.

Then all of a sudden, a giant red purse fell on top of me. It then zipped on both sides of me until it hit my fur. I tried getting out but couldn't. My nemesis laughed. I glared at her.

"Oh, Pinky the Chihuahua, you do look _adorable_ in that purse." I gave out an angry bark and growled, showing off all of my pointy teeth. My nemesis then looked confused.

_ "What_? You _don't _want to be a purse dog?" I barked again. _Why are you doing this? Why are you replacing all of the finest handbags in the Tri-State Area?"_

"You're probably wondering why I'm replacing all of the finest handbags in the Tri-State Area, am I right, Pinky the Chihuahua?" She asked as if she read my mind. I nodded.

"Well, I'll tell you. After you just brought a new handbag at the mall and you think to yourself, 'this has got to be the most prettiest, cutest handbag ever.' Then, _BAM! _You see someone with a much more prettier one and once people see it; of course they want to buy it! And they'll ask things like 'where'd you get it?' They'll then all go storming to the store just to buy a handbag. That's when you think to yourself, 'I should've brought that handbag'. After you buy that handbag, more and more prettier handbags will cross your path and you'll think the same thing and the cycle continues. Do you get what I'm saying, Pinky the Chihuahua?" I looked at her_. No_!

"Of course not, you're a dog. You don't care about stuff like this but some people do and I so happen to be one of them, that's why I invented this!" She went to something covered up by a tarp. She pulled it off, revealing a machine with a conveyor belt attached to it. "This, Pinky the Chihuahua, is my Very Finest Handbags -Retrivernizer! You see, it transports all of the finest handbags from all over this area to this machine so that I can add it to my collection. Because you know Pinky the Chihuahua, I can't rule the world without being up to date on everything fashionable!" I rolled my eyes. _Here she goes again_! This has got to be the most _ridiculous_ scheme yet! I wonder what Perry is doing with his nemesis right about now. Certainly, nothing fashion related I bet. She looked at me.

"You think this is the most ridiculous plan ever, don't you?" I nodded.

"Well_, tough toenails_! I'm doing this scheme whether you like it or not!" I rolled my eyes again. _If you say so_! I then looked confused. Why grocery bags and garbage bags? "You're probably wondering why I'm replacing them with grocery and garbage bags, am I right, Pinky the Chihuahua?" I nodded. How is she doing this? Anyways, I'm replacing the bags with garbage and grocery bags because everyone knows that garbage and grocery bags have poor taste in fashion." I narrowed my eyes, irritated, of course.

I tried to unzip the zipper with my mouth but it was stuck. My nemesis laughed.

"Having troubles, Pinky the Chihuahua? I could help you but that would mean you defeating me and ruining my plans and I can't have that." She laughed again as I kept on trying.

Finally, I managed to unzip it so that I could squeeze out. I ran up to Prof. Poofenplotz as she was still laughing. I pounced on her, knocking her to the ground. She screamed. I then went to the machine to destroy it when all of a sudden, I was lifted off the ground by my nemesis. I struggled to get free She laughed.

"Nice try, Pinky the Chihuahua. You managed to escape my purse trap as I knew you would, but don't think that will stop me from going on with my plan." She headed towards a room and opened it. She put me down and tried to close it but I zipped past her.

_"No, no, no_, Pinky the Chihuahua." She picked me up again and when she got to the room, she threw me onto the bed.

She laughed as I got back up and bounded for the door. She closed it shut and locked it. I barked and scratched at the door. I could hear her laughing from the other side. I stopped scratching. I had made some scratch marks on the door. Boy, she wasn't going to be happy about _that_! I began howling, hoping that she'll come back, open the door and tell me to knock it off, unfortunately that didn't work. I then gave up when I realized it was no use and whimpered, my ears drooped and laid my head on my paws. What's a chihuahua to do?

I then saw the window. I went up on all fours and went to it. It was closed of course. I backed up to break it (There was no way I could lift it due to no opposable thumbs). I rammed into the window with all my might. SMASH! I was now on the roof. I inched my way to the other window that I broke earlier, careful not to step on the broken glass.

I went into the crashed window and bounded for the machine. I was about to break it when…_SMACK_! I was smacked on the head with a rolled up newspaper. I looked up. It was Professor Poofenplotz.

"Going to break my machine?" She asked. She gave out a wicked smile. "I think not! _Come here. you_!" She picked me up. I struggled but alas, she held me tight. I then bit her.

_"OWCH_!" She cried, dropping me. She nursed her hurt finger and glared at me.

"That was a rotten trick Pinky the Chihuahua!" She sneered. I ran for the machine again. "No, no, no!" She went for me, but I was ready and dodged every time she tried to grab me.

_"Doggone it, _Pinky the Chihuahua!" She cursed. "Stay still!" I lunged myself at her and pinned her down to the ground again. I then ran for the machine and….rammed into it with all my might, causing it to shut off. I pushed it to the edge and it fell off the apartment.

_"Nooooooo_!" My nemesis screamed. I went and strapped on my jetpack. I turned it on and flew off. _"CURSE YOU, PINKY THE CHIHUAHUA_!"

I heard my watch beep. I lifted my paw and turned it on. I watched as my boss's image appeared on screen.

"Congrats on a mission well done, Agent Pinky." She said. "You just leave the rest to us now. We will deliver all of the handbags to all of the stores they were taken from. Wanda Acronym over and out!" I barked as the monitor shut off. I looked ahead as I flew towards my house.

Isabella had just come back from the backyard when I came in through the dog door. I was in pet form. Isabella looked at me.

"Oh, there you are Pinky." She said. She petted me.

"Did you have fun today? I did! The gelatin monster that Phineas and Ferb made came to life and trapped Candace. We had to squirt it to rescue her." She then stood up. "Come, I'll make a you a grilled cheese sandwich." I barked with glee as I followed her into the kitchen.

That night, when Isabella and her mom were sound asleep, I e-mailed Perry on the family's computer (we e-mail each other from time to time, saying what we did on our missions and stuff like that).

_Hello Perry_! I typed. _How are you? I am fine._ I then typed everything that happened today at Professor Poofenplotz's lair.

Perry must've been on the computer too, for he typed back a few minutes later.

_Pinky,_ it read. _I am doing fine. My nemesis invited me to a tea party. It was all a scheme to make me evil by zapping me with his Turn-Everything-Evil-inator. Strangely though, it hit my owners' giant gelatin mold, turning it evil and it kept calling Doof 'master'. It grabbed me, but I defeated it by setting off the sprinklers on the ceiling, causing the gelatin monster to melt and be no more. Good thing I wasn't in your shoes, I don't know how I'll feel if Doof suddenly became obsessed with fashion. I'll probably ask Major Monogram for a new nemesis._ I held back a laugh.

_Yeah_. I typed. I then hesitated. _Hey Perry, before I entered my lair, I thought I saw you, did you take a wrong tube and ended up in my division by mistake?_

_Yeah. I guess I should've saw it coming though because I entered from your owner's houseplants in you backyard. _

_That explains it. _

_Yeah, I guess. _

_Well, I guess I should go to bed. Night, Perry!_

_Night, Pinky! _And with that I shut off the computer, got off the chair and went to my bed.

I did my mini circles, laid down and went to sleep.


End file.
